


Behind Closed Doors

by Shewolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Homelessness, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Past Abuse, Poor Frisk, homeless, none at all its not that type of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf/pseuds/Shewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was cold<br/>They were warm<br/>I was wet<br/>They were dry<br/>I had rags<br/>They had jackets<br/>They had every thing<br/>I lost it all..</p><p>Can I ever get it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I have not tried to write a story in years but give it a shot I might get the hang of it soon enough ^_^  
> 

I was cold  
They were warm  
I was wet  
They were dry  
I had rags  
They had jackets  
They had every thing  
I lost it all

One year ago I lost it all  
Two years ago my sister was still here  
Three years ago we became orphans  
Four years ago we were abandoned  
Five years ago there was abuse  
Six years ago our dad died  
Seven years ago there was an accident  
Eight years ago there was a happy family  
Nine years ago I was born  
Ten years ago she was born

Now though I'm alone

\------------------------------------------------------------

I crawl out of the building where I live, heh no maby I should say survive though I'm not doing a very good job at that. I start heading to where I usually get my food from, It’s a big house they have four kids, to put it as nice as possible I would say they are a bit chubby. Let’s be honest here chubby is an understatement they are so big they can barely walk. Maby my sister and I could have been friends with them but I wouldn't know, I haven't had friends in years, and my sister is dead.

Just last year my sister died, she went to find food on Mount Ebott for us she never came back. I blink the tears away from my eyes as I remember her falling in the hole, I have seen so many things. I've seen my father getting hit by a truck, he died a year later, I was there right next to him. There was beeping BEEP and then BEEP it just held, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP it wouldn't stop. I was four at the time, I was five when the worst happened. Mother would bring home men, she was drunk, they were drunk. I was beat, my sister and I were tied to chairs, forced to watch each other suffer, beaten till our eyes had no more tears left to shed.

I grab as much food as I can from the trash, half eaten doughnuts, a slice of cake, and all the candy they didn't want from their birth day. I also took a bit of steak I found, it’s rare they eat anything healthy. I swear they would rather eat rotting sweats than something healthy if it was the last thing on earth. 

I realize I'm starting to forget my plans for today so I dismiss the thought and leave to go back home, and store my stuff. After what I found to eat is in the old cooler I found in the trash I head out. I finally have enough food to spare to go and look for a new home. "Home" I hate that word so much.

A picture falls out of my pocket, I look at it and see a picture of me and my sister with our names and age at the time written in black ink on the back.

Frisk and Chara  
Age 2 and Age 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess what I found out after making this chapter, I am rly Rly good at cliffhangers so good I am having trouble ending without one XD


	2. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I read this... it's trash! Don't worry I get at least a little better later on. ^_^

It's been a few months now since they came up, monsters they were trapped under our feet long for-gotten for so many years and they're finally free to see the horrors of humanity

Ahem sorry I meant the surface

Well any way back on track I have to make it to that Town by Mount Ebott before morning, I need more food. Even though I just got more food I need more, why you ask well that's because a group of teens who decided to run away from home just stole all my food. They know where the place I live is now, so at least I don't have to go back, but I do need to find a place to sleep before the sun comes up, why I want to be asleep before then well I have three answers to that question

One, I think the night is calming and I have good night vision  
Two, Its safer  
Three, nightmares come at night, there's a reason they are called nightmares after all

I spot a nice place to live it has a broken "For Sale" sign and it is far away from everything so I figured that I would be safe since no one wants the house plus to top it off its furnished

\------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to hear a woman's voice saying

"And here we have it, it’s a big house so everyone should have a room and then some, also it’s pretty far away from everything else so I don't imagine you will have much trouble"

Then someone respond

"Hmm seems like a nice house I’ll take it"

WELL SHI- no, no I shouldn't cuss this could be worse

"Okay well then when do you want to move in?"

"Now is fine I'll just call my bro and ask him to bring our stuff and I’ll look around while I wait"

"Okay if that's what you want here I just need you to sign here, here, and here and the house is yours"

"Done well good bye here I'll pay for the house now"

"Thank you sir well I'll be off and out of your hair um err-"

"don't worry about it well bye now"

Well Shit hmm calm down calm down I just need to get out when they are asleep for now ill just hide under the bed and sleep the rest of the day

\------------------------------------------------------------

Its night, I didn't sleep very well because there was a lot of yelling, but it seems everyone is asleep now so I just have to escape

I open the door and look around and I see the light on, on the floor bellow

Dammit I can’t go that way and I'm on the second floor my only option is to jump

I open the window and look down the grass looks soft enough so this shouldn't be too hard

I jump, my short hair I cut just a few days ago with an old blade from a pencil sharpener whips my face

I land in a bush... not where I intended to go but I was lucky there were no thorns too bad I feel too exhausted from earlier to get away in time because someone has noticed

WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT there's a balcony and guess what, the door was open of course it was open and someone saw me, I'm too tired to get too far away but I do find a nice bush that covers me well...

I fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught a few mistakes if there are any more pls tell me and just copy and paste the part so I see where it is


	3. Somethings Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but enjoy ^_^

Its morning well night I guess actually but it’s my morning so… I think you get it

It’s cold well that’s to be expected I guess it’s the middle of winter after all, there’s snow everywhere it reminds me of when I was younger Chara and I would usually hide in bushes and use them as forts when there wasn't enough snow to make our own. Heh well I better get moving I don’t want to freeze and be found dead in a bush.

I get up, I can’t feel my legs it takes a while to balance but once I’m on my feet I get moving I sneak towards the big house I was planning on using the day before but due to “reasons” I cant. It’s about the time when most people eat dinner so no one should be looking out the window right? 

Wrong there was a face THERE WAS A FLIPPIN FACE 

Well great now I have to freeze my butt off and crawl to the side of the house. I make it of course I have survived other winters like this after all. I manage to find a small cabin not too far away where I can warm up… It took a long time to get there though the snow is really deep and nine year olds aren’t very big so there goes my whole night.

I go to sleep

\------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up its day I've almost lost all hope of finding a nice warm place to survive the rest of the winter.

I reach into my pocket for my picture 

It’s not there…

CRAP it’s gone I must have dropped it in the house! I have to get it, I have to get it Now before they find it and know I was there.

I trudge through the snow with every bit of strength I have left I get back to the house by night, good, good now I should be able to sneak in without getting caught.

I open a window in the back of the house, to my right is the kitchen, ahead is the dining area, and to my left is the hall. The stairs are probably to my left so I come in and carefully make my way there, yup I was right the stairs are here.

I head up carefully with the creaking boards so I don’t make too much noise and at the top there’s a mirror.

I haven’t had a good look at myself in two years so I decide to look.

As usual my eyes look closed, a little habit I picked up because I’m a bit self-conscious about my eyes, many people find them unsettling because just like my sister’s eyes mine are red. Other than my eyes everything seems in order, my over-sized sweater (I found it in a dump by the way) still has 20 holes give or take and my shorts are covered in snow. I don’t own shoes or socks so nothing there other than cold pink feet. 

I’m done looking at the mirror so I find the room I need. I look under the door to see if anyone is there and it seems like its empty so I sneak in and check under the bed for my things

I close my eyes and sigh in relief it's there, now I just have to find out how to get out without getting caught.


	4. Bad Ideas

I slowly exit the room and head down stairs I almost make it out of the house without anyone noticing but then I start coughing, I have been sick for weeks now but there’s nothing I can do about it I don’t know anything about medicine, what I’m sick with, and I don’t like to steal. Chara she would steal but not for fun she didn't like to too much either because she didn't want to be like the “other humans” she hates humans, well she hated them…

I am able to stop myself from making too much noise and once my coughing fit is over I leave out the window just like how I got in. I hit the snow, cold air rushing to meet me, wow I didn't even notice how warm the house was I mea- Wait, Wait, Wait what is this Spaghetti?! Who tosses spaghetti out the window? 

I can’t waste a chance like this I don’t have any more food left so I collect as much as possible and then head back to my little cabin, it’s nice well other than the fact that with all this snow it takes forever to get there.

I’m cold so, so cold but I have to eat or I’m going to fall asleep and never wake up.

I take out the spaghetti, it is a bit burnt here and there and it has mints and glitter in it? Oh well edible or not I need food so I eat it, and for once something I eat is not rotten. Actually it tastes pretty good compared to what I usually get. Now food is taken care of I just have to take care of water, not too hard there’s snow outside, easy enough.

I eat the snow, it’s cold, I’m cold, it was a bad idea…

I wake up later I’m starving, I’m weak, too weak…

I can’t get up, not enough energy, I’m sick, too sick, I’m falling asleep, I’m going to die

I’m gone, I've fallen asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short but don't worry more to come ^v^


	5. A New Perspective

~Sans’ pov~

I come home from grillby’s to find water on the floor, when I reach down to touch it I find that it’s fairly cold…

Someone came in the house. Now, normally I’m a pretty CHILL guy, but we just had to move because some humans were trashing our old house. I need to put an end to this.

I follow the trail of water up to my room, it goes under the bed, what was under the bed?

Well nothing up here so I follow the water downstairs it heads towards the kitchen, but it doesn't go in in goes to the window, which was left open.

That’s the window I tossed the spaghetti out of earlier, hmm weird it looks like something took it. Oh well I’m not here to find out what animal can even stomach papyrus’ cooking.

I find a trail it looks like someone was crawling on the snow trying to make it as hard as possible to follow their tracks but it hasn't been long enough for the snow to cover them completely just yet, so I follow them.

The tracks lead to a small cabin, no bigger than a shed I could use this place for a new lab maby it has a baseme- No got to stay on topic, so let’s see the tracks seem to head in the cabin, so I open the door and see a child. The kid looked so pale, they were shivering and what’s that glitter on their mouth oh god, did they take the spaghetti and eat it, that can’t be healthy! I walk up to the kid, they’re unconscious, I got to get them out of here, no matter what their reasons are for breaking into our house they don’t deserve this.

I pick up the kid they’re freezing I got to get them home now! I take a shortcut home and get Alphy’s, Undyne, and Papyrus to help me warm up the kid. God I’m tired I think it’s time for a nap.

\------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to rustling, kid must be awake. 

Then something hits the floor, kid must ‘a fell. I enter the room and find the kid sitting on the floor with a few tears and the weirdest expression on their face, somewhere in between fear, happiness, and sadness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another short one, I just couldn't think of any more to add to the chapter


	6. A Skeleton

~Frisk’s pov~

I wake up in a strange place, what’s this a bed? 

Yup it’s a bed and its really warm wow the last time I slept in a bed was when m- No I should never call her that that’s not what she was…

I look up and see someone at the foot of the bed, its Chara but she’s dead! Right? I fall out of the bed in surprise, I just sit and stare at her for a few seconds. Is Chara alive was it just all a dream, just a really vivid dream right? 

Chara comes closer and try’s to put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but her hand goes through me and I realize that it all did happen. At this point I break down and curl into a ball crying, all my new found hope lost. 

Dad is dead, Mom is dead, she didn’t care and did all those horrible things to us, and worst of all the only one who truly cared about me after my- no our dad died was Chara, but she’s dead too. 

Then someone is there putting their hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down, this time though it’s a real hand. 

“Uhh hey kid you alright? Does something hurt?”

I start crying harder, no I’m not alright. I have nowhere to go, no friends, no family, and I just saw my dead sister

“Kid, hey kid it’s alright just calm down”

He picks me up and sits on the bed and puts me on his lap, sitting there letting me calm down. After what seems like an hour of crying I am finally calm enough to stop crying. The man who now that I get a good look at I see is a skeleton, try’s to talk to me again.

“Okay kid so you ready to tell me what that was about, and why you were in my house?”

I try to speak but it almost doesn't sound human after years of not talking, and from not drinking anything in a while.

“gairrrr wauzzrghh ighh uuhhurr gerrt ahhghh vuutonng ahhg drghookkehh”

“Whoa kid, um that doesn’t sound very good”

“Ighh ussght ehhry thhurgh-“

He puts his hand on my shoulder

“It’s okay kid you don’t have to try to talk, maby wait until your throat gets better so for now let’s just start with yes or no questions okay?”

I nod 

“so kid you hungry?”

I nod again

“Okay let’s get some food in you, I can see your bones and unless you’re secretly a skeleton I don’t think that’s healthy common follow me”

He walks out of the room and I follow

He brings be to the kitchen and makes instant oatmeal, somehow the idea of him eating instant oatmeal seems like something he would do considering he was so lazy he used magic to make it so he wouldn't have to get out of his chair.

He puts the bowl in front of me along with a cup of water and I start eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, expect more tomorrow also if you have any ideas for the story pls share I think you have enough to work with now... hmm maby not...  
> =P


	7. Ghost's Of The Past

After I’m done eating he walks up with a piece of paper and a pencil and asks

“So kid you know how to write right?”

I nod

He hands me the paper and pencil

“Okay kid let me introduce myself, I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton”

“So what’s your name?”

I write *Frisk

My hand writing is not the best but I do know how to read very well.

“Well hi frisk, so what were you doing in that cabin, where are your parents?”

I write *We were camping and I got lost, I am in this state because I have been trying to get back for a week now

I lied, I can’t let him know the real reason why I’m out here. I’ve been in foster care before, it all ends the same… People would call Chara and I freaks because of our red eyes. We usually would be beat-en and called the devils children, so we escaped.

“Okay frisk do you need any help getting home?

I write *No I’m fine, I just need a map, I know the way back

I smile at him with the smile I have practiced for years pretending that everything was fine.

“Okay kid but you’re staying here for now because I’m not letting you go out at night.”

He points at the clock its 11:49

“C’mon kid you should sleep”

He leads me back to where I woke up 

“You want to keep the lights on?”

I nod  


Sans leaves the room, leaving me alone… 

Almost

I look up and see Chara she has been here following us the whole time

I sign to her (something I learned how to do a long time ago because dad couldn't talk)

*What’s going on, aren’t you dead?

“I-I don’t know, I've been here this whole time, with you”

*So what? I nearly died and now I can see ghosts? That sounds like something that would happen in some random fanfic that has tons of others that follow nearly the same plot line

Fanfic, a word I learned when I asked a passing teen what he was talking about.

“Yah pretty much, but if this is a fanfic we shouldn't keep trying to break the fourth wall, terrible things could happen like the readers hatting it and forcing the author to stop writing causing our world to just stop.”

At this we just start giggling then it broke into full on laughter, something we haven’t done since dad died…

“Well you should go to sleep now you deserve some rest, don’t worry if you’re worried about the people who live here I’ll keep watch.”

I rest my head no the pillow, too tired to complain about it being too soft, and I fall asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to add a little humor to it so no one gets bored  
> ;P


	8. Eggs And Bacon

~Sans’ pov~

The kid was definitely tell’ in a fibula, but why what are they trying to hide?

Meh imp too lazy for this s’ almost midnight, I better get to sleep

\------------------------------------------------------------

“SANS’ YOU LAZY BONES GET UP”

Ahh great, Papyrus’ up

“TORIEL’S COMING BACK TODAY, WE CAN ASK HER WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE HUMAN, AND WHY THEY HAVEN'T WOKEN UP YET!”

“Actually they woke up last night, but we should probably make them some breakfast”

“YES BROTHER THAT’S A GREAT IDEA, ILL MAKE THEM MY BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI”

“You must be YOLKING, they need a real breakfast like bacon and eggs”

“SANS!!”

“All right, all right I got it. Well I should help you cook, can’t let the kid get any sicker”

I take out the eggs and bacon and watch as papyrus does the rest, occasionally trying to add more ingredients.

“SANS WE NEED TO PUT GLITTER IN IT, HOW ELSE WILL I IMPRESS THE HUMAN WITH MY COOKING SKILLS! I NEED IT TO SHINE!”

“No Paps it’s fine how it is”

Undyne comes down with Alphys

“Hey what’s that smell?”

“IT’S THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ COOKING”

“WOW, it’s not spaghetti this time, I didn't even know you knew any other type of food existed”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH”

“W-wow it l-looks g-great!”

“Well of course it does my bro made it”

“YES I MADE IT FOR THE HUMAN”

“Speaking of that we better get the kid, I’d be a cruel YOLK to leave them out of this EGGstraordinary breakfast”

“SANS!!”

“C’mon Paps lets go get the kid”

Papyrus and I go upstairs to get the kid, they’re awake before we even open the door, and by the time we get in they are already half way through the window. Boy do they look spooked, is it because we’re monsters? No they were fine with me yesterday, what’s causing them to do this now?

Shit no time for thinking, I got to stop them were on the second floor, and its cold out if they get too far we might not be able to catch them!

The kid jumps, lands in the snow and runs, I catch them with magic before they can get too far away and bring them back in.

“Hey kid what was that about you scared of something?”

They don’t respond, they’re trying to escape. I close the window, and while still holding them with magic take them downstairs and put them in a seat. Papyrus comes and puts food down in front of the kid.

“NYEH HEH HEH HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE PREPARED YOU AN EXCELLENT MEAL IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF”

“Hey bro don’t you mean EGGxcellent meal?”

“SANS!!! DON’T BOTHER THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with the puns, but I am very bad at them... =(  
> But I'll keep trying!!  
> *The thought of getting better fills you with determination


	9. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make, also only one today... BUT its a bit longer than the others.

~Frisk’s pov~

Chara wakes me up

“Someone’s coming Frisk”

I nod and head to the window, just as I am about to jump Sans and another skeleton come in.

“Wow looks so shocked! Oh right keep going, don’t worry I’ll follow you down.”

I jump, land, and run but something surrounds me and keeps me from moving. Next thing I know I’m floating up towards the window, I try to move and grab something but I can’t.

Sans says something but I wasn't listening

I’m being brought down the stairs where a fish lady, and a small dino-lizard monster are.

I’m put into a seat

“Hmm I guess they really can’t see me”

Chara is waving her hands inches from the big skeletons face but jumps back when he and sans start talking

“NYEH HEH HEH HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE PREPARED YOU AN EXELENT MEAL IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF”

“Hey bro don’t you mean EGGxelent meal?”

“SANS!!! DON’T BOTHER THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS!”

Oh so the bigger skeletons name is papyrus 

While I’m still trying to figure out who everyone is a big plate of eggs is put in front of me

“Here kid for you”

After a few seconds of looking at the eggs and hearing Chara grumble about how at times like these she wishes she still needed food, I dig in. When everyone is done eating Sans introduces every one.

I learn that the fish lady is called Undyne, the dinosaur like monster’s name is Alphys, and the bigger skeletons name is Papyrus.

“W-well hi F-Frisk it’s n-nice to meet y-you”

Without thinking I try to return the greeting  
“Heghloughr”

“Wow frisk, your voice sounds just as lovely as always”

“Oh… I forgot the kid can’t talk”

A small notebook and pen appear out of thin air and Sans hands it to me

I write

*hello 

“Wow nerd that was… unsettling”

*thanks?

“Umm… that d-didn't hurt d-did it?”

*A bit but its fine, it’s been like this for a while now

“Hey frisk”

I look to Chara

“Someone’s outside”

True to her word not five seconds later the doorbell rings

“OH GOODY, IT SEEMS THAT TORIEL AND ASGORE ARE HOME, YOU STAY HERE I WILL GO GET THE DOOR”

When Papyrus comes back there are two goat like monsters following him, the one on his left is smaller so I’d imagine that’s Toriel. The one to Papyrus’ right is bigger, and probably had to duck to get in the house.

I write on the paper 

*Hello, I’m Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with the puns... why can I only think of good ones when I have nothing to write them down on...


	10. Pie Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these aren't very good, but every one has to start somewhere so I'll start here. ^_^

*Hello, I’m Frisk

“Why hello frisk, what are you doing here?”

I try to think of something to tell them and steal a glance at Chara so she can help.

“Just keep going with the story you told Sans”

*I was camping and got lost, it’s okay though it happens a lot I just need a map to know how to get back

“Well child would you like some pie?”

I remember when mom used to make pie, it was so good.

I write furiously

*YES!!

“Well than I’ll just go and make some!”

At this Toriel rushes into the kitchen.

“It’s done”

How it hasn’t even been a minute since she left the room!?

“Here child, I hope you like it its cinnamon butterscotch”

I take a bite, it’s delicious… and gone I don’t think I have ever eaten anything so fast.

I yawn, I’m tired because I’m usually asleep in the day.

“Oh child are you tired?”

“Heh I wouldn't be surprised they woke up last night and were up for a while and that’s no FIBULA.”

Papyrus looks pretty mad, it reminds me of mom and I notice I’m shaking a bit so I force myself to stop, hopefully before any one notices.

Toriel starts wiping the pie crumbs off my face

“Well if that weren't true I would have liked to spend some time with them today BUTTERSCOTCH, since they’re tired I think they should get some rest.”

She just made a pun… wow I didn't expect that

At that Alphys starts leading me to where I woke up last night

“C-common frisk i-if you’re tired y-you should get s-some sleep”

I nod and get in the bed and go to sleep.


	11. Some Questions

~Sans’ pov~

The kid is lying, somethings not right here. First they come in our house, and almost die soon after. Then there was that incident when they woke up, also they seemed scared of Papyrus, and now that I think about it they were trying to escape earlier. 

I think about this for a while, but by the time I stop its night, I decide to check on Frisk. 

“Crap”

They’re gone I should have expected that!

I look out the window that was left open, they probably jumped and ran… yeah were putting locks on the windows, It is way too easy to break in and out.

I take a shortcut to where they landed and follow the trail.

When I find them they look as if they are talking to someone, and they’re using sign language.

*Where are we going to go now?

*Wait someone’s behind me?!

They turn around and see me and freeze

How did they even know I was here? I made no sound and they didn’t even look at me before they said that.

“Hey kid I think we have somethings to talk about don’t you? Somethings just aren’t adding up, and don’t pretend you have no way of talking I saw you using sign language”

They look like they’re about to run again so I get my magic ready, at the sight of this they look defeated.

“Okay kid lets go”

We head back to the house where everyone is waiting, heh must’ a noticed we were gone.

“OH GOOD SANS AND THE HUMAN ARE BACK!!!”

“Oh child why are you covered with snow?”

Toriel helps brush the snow off them

“Okay every on let’s sit down, Kid’s got some explaining to do.”

Frisk looks down in shame

“So let’s start with why you were here”

*I dropped something in here so I had to come get it

“Okay and what was this thing that’s so important?”

*A picture

“And what is this a picture of?”

I look at them suspiciously, for all we know they could be a spy or something.

*Me… and my sister  
“Child I hope you don’t mind me asking but where is your sister?”

*She’s umm dead

They look to the side as if asking someone if they answered the question correctly.

“Child I hope you don’t mind if I ask but how did they die?”

*They fell in the mountain you were trapped in, you guys used her soul to escape

“Hey kid, how do you know this? So far the government are the only ones who know this.”

*well… umm

They look to the side again

*She kind of told me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this... =)


	12. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is, with my amatureness I backed myself into a wall but I think I managed fairly well at the very least hope you like it!

~Frisk’s pov~

Hmm well no going back now, anyway I doubt I can lie to Sans…

“Oh wow frisk, this is too funny they can’t even wrap their minds around how this works!”

I look to her and chuckle, but when I look back at the monsters I notice that Asgore and Toriel look very worried, Undyne looks suspicious, Alphys looks like she has about a hundred questions to ask. Sans looks somewhere in between suspicious and whatever you call Alphys with just one word. 

“C-child what do you mean?”

I chuckle

*She’s a ghost

“IS SHE LIKE METTATON!?”

I stare at papyrus dumbfounded 

“Wait so this punk doesn’t know who Mettaton is?! I think I might cry…”

“U-Undyne that’s r-rude!”

“psst… Frisk Mettaton is some actor Papyrus really likes.”

*wait when did you find that out?

“While you were asleep… wait Frisk…”

*what?

“Umm well you’re kind of talking to me in front of everyone…”

I mentally face palm

“Hey punk who was that you were just talking to?!”

“Oh oh!! Frisk do your poker face and say you were talking to a demon, then open one eye! This is going to be rich!”

I put on the most emotionless face I can and open my right eye, revealing my bright blood red iris.

*I was talking to a demon

Then I start tilting my head to the side, opening my other eye while allowing my grin to get so big that it showed parts of my gums and then even bigger than should be possible, giving me the most demonic face imaginable maybe even more.

Everyone jumps back in horror as if I could kill them at any second

Then I start laughing, so hard I start to tear up

I start falling, I was leaning back a little too much while laughing and the chair I brought from the dining table can’t take the weight.

Chara grabs the chair, for a second it starts going through her but she is able to become corporeal enough to catch it…

“Wow that was priceless, and look at their faces now that you’re defying gravity!”

Chara was right, only one chair leg was still on the floor, and everyone looked very surprised, but we can’t do this forever so sadly we have to stop for now.

*Chara put me down please

I give her a glare only siblings could understand, the kind that says thanks but at the same time tells them to be more serious.

Once I’m back on the ground I know it’s time to explain what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm seems we have a few pranksters in our midst... =P


	13. Bending The Truth

*okay so I’ll explain for real this time, Chara is my sister she died about a year ago, She is one of the souls you used…

“K kid so why is it that you’re the only one who can see her?”

I chuckle

*Well the reasoning we used is that, I almost died so now I can see her since she was so close to me

Sans glares suspiciously at me and is about to say something but Undyne interrupts

“No Sans MY turn, so kid WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!!!

I look away a bit guilty of how much I frightened them

*Oh well Chara thought it would be funny to try and scare you

“Okay one more punk, are your eyes really red, or were you really possessed by a demon? IS ANIME REAL?!”

*Yes that’s my real eye color, also what’s anime? 

“OH MY GOD!! Alphys they don’t know what ANIME IS!!”

“W-well Undyne their p-parents m-may think a-anime is inappropriate f-for kids F-Frisk’s age.”

She ignores Alphys

“Don’t worry I’ll save your soul, and show you what anime is!”

“Guys stay on topic!”

“Ohh look frisk Sans snapped, heh I wonder how mad he can get.” 

*CHARA!! Don’t be rude

… Every ones looking, I try to get back on topic so I don’t have to explain what just happened.

*So umm, let’s do what Sans said…

“Okay then so kid, next what’s the real reason you’re out here? And no lies this time.”

Every ones looking, judging me, I don’t want them to hate me, it’s not my fault I grew up like that…

*I umm

My hands are shaking I don’t think I can tell them anymore

“Frisk calm down, if they judge you then you know there was no reason in trying to be friends with them in the first place.”

I continue

*I was heading to the town…

Just don’t tell them the whole truth they won’t know.

*To my house, my mom is from another town over, but it’s the time of year that I come live over here

“Child why didn't your mother drive you?”

*She got sick so I had to go myself

“Good job frisk, I never knew you were so good at bending the truth! I am so proud!”

I smile a bit and yawn, the suns going to be up soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like how it's going so far? ^_^


	14. Unanswered Questions

~Toriel’s pov~

It was a huge shock to find out that the child could see and talk to someone who has fallen, and quite literally too, but still something is just not adding up. It may be because I was once a mother, but I can tell these things, that child is sad but why?

Frisk yawns 

“Oh child I’m sorry I did not realize that it was so late, you should be asleep… Sans they have a place to sleep correct?”

“Yah upstairs, third door to the left, don’t worry I’ll take them.”

Sans takes Frisk to their room, and I wait for him to come back.

“Sans?”

“Yah Tori?”

“Why are they here? Why haven’t they gone to their home yet?”

“Tori, I found them two days ago, they were almost dead, frozen… Tori I found them alone in a shed…”

“They were wearing something warmer at the very least right?”

I ask worried because Frisk was wearing an old sweater and shorts, not even shoes or socks.

“No, I found them in what they’re wearing now.”

“But why would their mother let them go to another town on foot wearing nothing but that!?”

I ask outraged at the idea that someone would let a precious little child no more than ten go out in this alone… like that.

“Tori calm down, you need to calm down.”

“Your highness, if somethings wrong with the kid I’ll be sure to tell you, it’s my job as the royal guard after all!”

Undyne almost shouts while telling me this, It reminds me I can still trust others, no matter how long I spent in the ruins, monsters always have and always will be filled with love.

“Thank you Undyne, now than I think it’s about time we get some rest too…


	15. Plans

~Frisk’s pov~

I went to bed, only to wake up hours later

“HUMAN, BREAKFAST IS READY COME GET SOME!”

Papyrus seems like a nice guy but Hell No, Im’ a sleep till the sun goes down! This is way too early!

Toriel comes in 

“Child would you like breakfast?”

*I’m tired

Toriel comes and sits on the bed, and scratches my head in the same soothing way that my own mother used to do for Chara and I before things went sour…

I try to hold in the tears, but I fail, I let l myself fall into her arms when she sees my silent sobs and comes to calm me. I can’t do this, I never could live this life, I’m not strong enough, I never was, I can’t handle this. I want to scream, but I can’t, my throat would close up if I tried. If I tried to scream I would suffocate myself, my throat would bleed, all that would come to my lungs would be blood…

“Child…”

The door opens

“Hey kiddo y- oh, umm Tori what’s wrong with the kid?”

“I don’t know, they just started crying when I came in.”

I want to tell them what’s wrong but I can’t, I have an idea

“Tori I think we should give them a minute, they seem to want to get changed… I think?”

Thank you Sans for realizing I want to be alone!

“Well if you ever need me child I will be downstairs.”

They leave

*Chara!

“Yah what is it?”

*I have an idea

“And it is?”

*You’ll see, so have you seen any dolls?


	16. Button Eyes

~Chara’s pov~ 

“Son’t you have a doll in your pocket?”

I say remembering how happy they were when I found it for them.

*Yah but that things like three inches tall

“Well I don’t think we have anything better, so deal with it.”

*Fine, okay I’ll explain now… So you know how you could hold the chair?

“Yah what about it?”

What are they getting at here?

*well what if you tried possessing the doll?

“Brilliant! How did I not think of that months ago?!”

I realize how stupid I have been these past few months trying to contact Frisk without thinking of that.

Frisk takes out the doll, it’s torn in several places and has several stains, but other than that it can pass off as a normal child’s doll.

I focus all of my power into the doll and next thing I know I’m in it, I can feel with my little sewn hands, and see with my plastic button eyes…

“Frisk… I found your missing needle”

I say as I pull a needle out of my side and hand it to them, wow that hurt a lot good thing once the needle is taken out I can’t feel it anymore.

*Well I’m dressed now and were done so let’s go down, I doubt they will let us sleep till the night anyway

“Okay let’s go!”

We head downstairs, well frisk does I’m sitting comfortably on their head… They have a weird habit of putting things on their head when their hands and pockets are full, or just for fun.

“Hello? Can you guys hear me now?”

“Oh goodness who was that?”

“I’m Chara, Frisks sister.”

“Wait how can we hear you, and how are you even here? Like able to be here without a soul?”

I swear Sans must have been a scientist at some point with all the questions he asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so this is all for now, also I started another, so I hope you guys check it out!
> 
> P.S. only updating that when i have time...


	17. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a long time to make this (I have been very busy lately), I hope you like it! ^_^

~Frisk’s pov~

It took a long time to finish breakfast with all the questioning but eventually everyone was done eating, it’s about time you go “home”.

*Excuse me, umm I think it’s about time I go home. My dad will worry if I wait any longer.

“Sure kiddo, so how about we drive you. We don’t want you turning into another FRISKsicle.”

“SANS!!”

“Okay sorry kid probably not the best thing to joke about.”

We (Sans, Toriel, Chara, and I) get into a car that was parked outside. The car is pretty big, to fit the giant goat monsters, and is painted a nice sky blue.

When we get to the city they start asking us where to go, I tell them to go to a part of town I know well and ask them to drop us off near an apartment complex. Toriel and Sans insisted on taking us to the door so we went as high as we could go (three floors up)

“So kid which one’s yours?”

I know it’s time to put my plan into action. I throw snow in their faces and jump (Normal people shouldn’t do this but I have experience so I won’t get hurt) it takes a few seconds to fall down three stories but I land expertly. Snow goes flying all around covering my escape, I run towards the edge of the city to a cave. The cave is near where Chara fell but not close enough to be dangerous.

“Wow you fell really far are you okay?”

*Yah, I’m fine the snow helped too!

“Well that’s good.”

“So what are your plans now?”

*Survive

“Fair enough, well anyway you stay here, I’ll make a fire. I managed to snag some matches from them before we left.”

*Chara!

“Hey look, you need them your freezing!”

*fine

Chara walks off to go find some dry wood we left in here before she fell in the hole.


	18. Tin Cans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make, work has been piling up lately, so please don't be surprised if it happens again. Also look I'm frisk!  
> -_- (not even joking, i actually make this face a lot =P)

I wake up in the morning to find Chara (still a doll) sleeping next to me, I try to get up without waking her but I have an epic fail and end up putting my hand on her by mistake. I quickly take my hand away when I realize I was on her.

*Sorry

“Its fine don’t worry about it.”

*So what are we doing today? Food? Water? Wood?

“First wood, then worry about water after that you can worry about food. You ate a lot with the monsters so that should hold you off for now.”

I nod

We both go our separate ways looking for supplies, I manage to find some old cans to keep water in. When I come back I find Chara has a nice sized pile of sticks.

*Okay I’m back!

“Good you took a while.”

*I was getting cans, we can warm the snow over a fire in these.

“So you were listening all those years, that’s good to know.”

*Well of course I was, anyway you would get really annoying if I tried to ignore you.

“True.”

*so what now?

“Water…”

No more needed to be said we both knew what we had to do, so we did it. Chara collected the snow because her little doll body would burn away easily if she made a mistake lighting the fire, so I started the fire. We boiled several cans of water to be saved for later, and I drank one of the fairly cool ones. Now we just have to figure out where to get food.

I get her attention by clanking my empty can against the stone floor

*Chara?

“Yes Frisk?”

*We are done with water and wood, food is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you go to the next chapter (when it's made) where do you think the kids are going to go for food? Maby you will be right!


	19. Doggy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took to make this, it has been a very busy week and on top of that I lost the chapter and had to rewrite it several times... IT SUCKED!
> 
> Me while making this and finding my work gone ---> D,:

We- I walk down the mountain, crawling through the snow to make it to the town, Chara is sitting on my shoulder fussing about how I might get sick.

*Chara look!

“What?”

*Look it’s a bakery, doesn’t the food smell good?!

“Yah I guess… though I’d rather have chocolate…”

*You always want chocolate.”

“True, well anyway are you going to try to find something here?”

*Yup

“Okay.” 

I head to the back alley behind the little shop, and look in the trash for food. I’m pleased to find a doughnut, but everything else is trash. We move on and find a few other places but unlike the other town it’s not as easy to come by food here, much less any good food. In the end we got a doughnut, a few apple slices, and a juice box.

We decide to go home…

\------------------------------------------------------------

On the way home

“Frisk?”

*Yes?

“Do you hear that?”

*I don’t know what’s it sound like?

“A dog, do you hear it?”

I strain my ears and listen, sure enough I hear a dog. We go investigate the sound…


	20. Warmth

When we get to where we heard the dog we find a puppy, its freezing!

*Chara can we take it?

“… Fine, we can’t let it freeze.”

I pick up the puppy, and we head up the mountain.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When at our cave we help warm up the puppy with a fire.

*Chara? Will the puppy get better?

“I don’t know Frisk, I hope so.”

I yawn

“Frisk, you should get some sleep, don’t worry I will wake you if something happens.”

*Okay…

I fall asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up, and the stars are out again. Good I was able to sleep through the whole day.

*Chara you awake?

“Yah I’m awake.”

*The puppy doing any better?

“Yup, I got her a bit warmer… Though she needs food and water pretty bad. If she doesn’t wake up soon she may never.”

How do we give the puppy food and water? She’s asleep… Also wait ITS A GIRL?! Ugh never mind that she has some needs we need to attend to.

*Hey Chara?

“Yes frisk?”

*What if you possess the puppy to get her to drink and eat?

“You know what, that’s actually not a very bad idea, I’ll give it a try.”

And so she does, though she isn’t able to communicate verbally anymore she can communicate tele-pathically.

‘Well this works I guess’

I shrug, it’s true…


	21. Investigaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short... I have been busy so this is all I could do. I though I should put a little back story in one of these chapters so yeah. (Also it's been Frisks pov for a while now, so I made it Sans pov...)

~Sans’ pov~

The kids been gone for a few days now, and Toriel is worried… Well I guess anyone would be worried, I mean the kid jumped three stories and ran as if we were going to hurt them. 

We decide by the second day to see if we can find records of them, It’s pretty easy to find their records with Undyne’s job. What we found was… well interesting to say the least. The kid, Frisk is an orphan it seems, their father died when they were very young. Their mother seems to have been reported for the abuse of Frisk and Chara, then she died around two years ago. Not long after Frisk and Chara were passed around from one house to another until they ran away… There is nothing after that.

Toriel is very upset about this, so is undyne but I think she’s just mad about the kids lying to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah also I'm working on two other fics right now, so that's where a lot of time is also going.  
> (I'll put it in a note when I post the one that I haven't posted yet.)  
> ^_^


	22. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I'm late, I have had many things to do lately so I was unable to finish it until now.

~Chara’s pov~

I am happy that I can safely walk around in public, but I have just about had it with this dog I have to listen to every though she has… And since I don’t want to take full control all I can do is give her suggestions, and explain to her what words mean. At least she sees Frisk as her master, Frisk can get her to do just about anything too.

‘Food, Food, Side, Toy? Master Leaving! Have To Catch Up!’

I decide to suggest to find some food, it’s what we’re in the town for anyway.

‘Sniff out the food you might find something good’

‘Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff!”

Does she have to think something repeatedly to do it?! She has literally been saying Walk, Walk, Walk, Walk The Whole Way Down The Mountain!

‘Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!’

GAHHH, WHY CAN’T YOU LEARN YOU ONLY NEED TO SAY IT ONCE!!

Well anyway I better tell Frisk.

‘Frisk, there’s food here’

I take control for a few seconds to point to the right garbage can.

*Okay thanks!

Frisk opens it up and picks through it, they find some half eaten ribs.

‘Well those look yummy!’

I don’t know why anyone would throw them away… But hey if we have learned anything in our lives it’s not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

While we were looking through the trash we met some… Unsavory people.

“Why hello there, would you like come with us?”

Frisk shakes their head.

“Aww c’mon kiddie, your lost right we can bring you home. We just need you to come with us and we can take you home.”

Frisk shakes their head again, they look a bit scared. The guys are starting to look mad.

“You’re. Lost. Come. And. Get. In. Our. Car. We. Will. Take. You. Home.”

Frisk is shaking now, and when one of them grabs their wrist they scream. It was a horrible scream, it sounded broken as if several people were screaming at once and being cut off only to start again. Yet another reminder of what our “Mom” did to them.

I have the dog bite the back of one of their legs, right where the leg bends and he starts yelling immediately letting Frisk go so he could hold his leg.

‘FRISK RUN!!’

We both take off running through the darkest allies possible, we also take several detours just to be safe. When we get home we are out of breath, and our lungs hurt… I’m sure that Frisks throat hurts a lot though because even the slightest sound makes it sting. It has ever since that one time our “mom” got mad.

Our “mom” was real fucked up, I mean who forces a six year old to eat shards of glass! GLASS! Poor Frisk, I wish… I just wish I could have gotten her out of there, gotten her a better life. Frisk doesn't deserve what that woman did to them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing, I have been catching myself referring to frisk as a girl every now and then mostly because I am a girl, and since its usually frisks pov I'm making them gender neutral so the reader can decide the gender, so if you find it refers to frisk as a girl please pretend it says they/them or tell me so I can fix it! ^_^


	23. Fun And Games

~Frisk’s pov~

After what happened neither Chara or I could fall asleep, we were very unsettled so we decided to, just this once go out in the day, walk around like two completely normal kids. So we did.

\------------------------------------------------------------

We walk down the mountain, its day this time since we couldn’t sleep anyway why not just go to the park like normal kids. Well a normal kid and a dog, I can’t help it I let out a little giggle while glancing at the dog.

‘You better not be laughing at me!’

I have to fight hard to keep myself from falling on the ground howling with laughter.

‘Frisk!’

*Sorry I just couldn’t help it. You know it’s kind of fitting really, we were always saying how we wanted a dog, how it would save us from… Bad people.

‘I guess in that sense you’re right, but boy you’ve got it lucky not being me you do Not Ever want to possess a dog. She is so annoying, always has to repeat the word for whatever action she’s doing in her head.’

*Well that sounds like a pain…

‘Stop laughing its mean!’

*Sorry, it’s just really funny.

I look up and find I passed the entrance to the park a few seconds ago, so I turn around and go in.

*What should we do?

‘I don’t know why did we come here anyway?’

*To relax and act like kids for once!

‘Fair enough I guess, so what do you want to do?’

*Fetch?

I say while picking up a nice sized stick off the ground, I break it so that the dog can easily hold it.

‘You’re asking me to put that in her mouth while I still can taste what she tastes?’

*No I’m asking you to tell her how to play so you can come out and play with me!

‘I guess I can do that.’

Chara comes out of the dog a few seconds later.

“Ok she won’t run away, and she knows how to play now.”

*Yay this should be fun, but maybe you should try possessing me… People are giving me weird looks, I’m signing to air…

“Fine, but so you know I don’t like this idea very much.”

*It’s okay Chara I trust you.

I wait a few seconds and finally Chara does what I asked her to do. We end up sharing control and playing fetch with the dog until the sun starts to set. We decide it’s time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! ^_^


	24. Food Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to make, I have been having some computer issues lately... -.-

~Chara’s pov~

It’s been a few weeks since we left the monsters, I am not sure exactly how long but I know it’s been a while. 

I look up and see frisk playing with the puppy… We still haven’t thought of a name for her, oh well I’m sure we’ll think of something.

Frisk coughs and the puppy is all over them in seconds.

“Hey you okay frisk?”

*Yah I’m fine, my throat hurts though… like more than usual.

“Do you think you’re sick?”

*No, I think it’s just from when I was screaming then the next day we were running around. An old scar probably just opened up.

“Well if you’re sure…”

Hmm maybe we should go get more food, we seem to be running out with the dog here. Welp I guess I should get going then.

“Hey frisk?”

*Yah?

“I’m going to go get more food, you stay here and sleep… okay?”

*Got it, just make sure you comeback.

“Course I will, I wouldn’t dream of doing that to you again…”

I possess the dog and take one last look at frisk to make sure that they’re okay then I head off.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When I make it into town I see a monster, they look like a fish person… and oddly familiar? Wait a minute, that’s one of the monsters that was at that house! Okay I just have to act like a normal animal… oh no she’s coming over what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! Okay calm down Chara just… act like a normal dog, I can do that right? 

I push aside my panic and give the dog full control because that’s the best I can do at the moment.

The dog walks up to the fish woman, her name was Undyne I think?

“Aww hey there buddy! What are you doing out here by yourself? Here you can come with me!”

At that Undyne comes up to us (the Still nameless dog and I) and try’s to pick us up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am kind of hinting there that I want (need) a name for the dog, if you have any ideas please share! ^.^


	25. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so while you go through this chapter please notice how Frisk's wording for certain things changes...  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I may or may not have been listening to this while writing this chapter... Try reading while listening to it, it may help with the feels, it may not... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPLxCYpUGek

~Frisk’s pov~

It’s been a month since dad died… I miss him so much. I miss our old family, when mom was nice, when dad was here, when hunger didn't exist. Now though mom is mean, she yells when we try to talk to her… She’s just sad that dads dead right? Why else would she act like this?

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dads been gone for three months now, I wish he would come back but I know he won’t and mom has been sure to make sure we know this. Chara and I aren't even allowed to cry anymore, but it’s just because she doesn't want to be reminded of dad… right?

\------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been just shy of four months now… I don’t think moms as sad anymore, she is starting to laugh now! But… it’s only when Chara or I fall for one of her pranks, usually we end up tripping on something or pushing something that ends up making a mess we have to clean up. At least mom seems happier now, and the pranks don’t hurt too much so I can tolerate them if they make mom happy!

\------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been six months now, I still miss dad. They were wrong time doesn't make it hurt less, it just makes it easier to bare the pain, physically and mentally. Mom’s pranks are starting to hurt more, she puts needles on the stairs, she put bees in the food Chara and I ate. It hurts… It hurts so much, my heart, my head… Chara hurts too, she tries to help me, I try to help her, but it won’t stop the pain.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Mom’s mad, I broke a glass while trying to get water. It was shattered into thousands of tiny pieces no bigger than my smallest nail, she made me scoop up the water along with the glass shards, saying if I was that thirsty that I should just drink that. I tried to refuse, to tell her that that would not be good, that I wasn't that thirsty, but mom ignored me. She forced the glass and water to my mouth, made me drink it. Chara came in after it was too late, mom had left to go get something to drink for herself from the store, while I was left crying silently on the floor, I was no longer able to speak after that.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months since life went to hell, mom barely feeds us now. She hits us, hurts us emotionally and physically. If there is anything I have learned from what’s been going on it’s how to read a face, understand what someone plans to do by a glance at their eyes. Our mom’s eyes show no compassion, no love, not even a sliver of guilt for what she’s done…

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ten months… Our “mom” has become increasingly cruel, each night she will take us, tie us up facing each other and beat us. But not the way you would think, no worse. “Mom” would take two bottles of wine or beer, both empty… And beat us with them, each night she would start with the other, one night me, the next Chara. She would hit us until we passed out, or when the bottle broke. This is our “bedtime story” as she calls it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a year our “mom” threw us out, said should she ever see us again we would be dead. So we go.

\------------------------------------------------------------

We saw that woman called our “mom” many months later, she saw us too. We tried to run, made it to a bridge… but if there is one thing true about our mom, it’s that she is no liar… Or at least in this situation. She ran at us, we dodged and she ended up on the other side of the bridge, Chara and I were trying to save her no matter what she may have done to us we couldn't let someone die when we could help… But she was trying to be true to her word till the end, she pulled out a knife on us. Chara was grabbing her other hand and I was reaching out to grab her previously empty hand… I was the one who took the hit that day… “Mom” fell to her death when Chara let go of her hand out of shock. She fell to her death while telling us to die calling us demons, monsters, miserable wastes of space on the earth. Chara and I got a new saying that day… Never threaten someone if you’re not going to go through with it, and never make a threat that could kill you.

\------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up from my sleep covered in sweat, I’m coughing up blood. I must have been screaming and crying in my sleep, and opened up the scars in my already damaged throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter and knowing I will have to figure out what to do with Chara and stop stalling has filled me with DEPRESS- sorry I meant DETERMINATION? Both?  
> =/


	26. Tracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is a bit short, but I just cant seem to concentrate today.   
> =/

~Undyne’s pov~

I walk up to the puppy whose fur is matted with snow and try to pick it up, it tries to run away but I’m faster. My house isn’t far so I decide to bring them there.

\------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick bath I take her to get something to eat. I remember that the dog guard really like steak so I might as well give her that.

It doesn’t take long to cook the steak, and this time I didn’t burn it!

I place the steak on the ground for the dog to eat. I’m pleased when I see her pick it up, but that quickly turns to surprise when I see her start running to the door she somehow opened.

I chase her down, and at some point of the chase I realize that she’s trying to lose me. It probably would have worked too if it weren’t for all the snow, so I decided to hide for a bit then follow her trail…

\------------------------------------------------------------

The trail is very long… After about an hour of walking I think I hear something. It sounds like hacking coughs, as if someone is choking.

“The hell…”

I mutter under my breath as I keep following the trail...


	27. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this ones late... I kinda forgot to post it yesterday.

~Frisk’s pov~

As I’m choking on my own blood I see Chara come up, when she sees me she speeds up dropping whatever she was holding in the process.

‘Frisk are you alright? What happened?!’

*I had a night mare and I think I ended up opening some scars when I was asleep… Chara what do we do? How do we get it to stop?

‘I-I don’t know, just for now let’s make sure that you don’t choke on your own blood.’

*I’ll try

I do my best to give her a smile, but it’s a weak one.

“The hell?!”

I look up to see the Undyne from the house walking up to us, Chara noticed her about the same time I did.

‘Why are you here!?’

The woman seems surprised about hearing Chara’s voice.

“The Hell Is This?!”

She ignored Chara’s question.

I start coughing up more blood, to the fish woman’s surprise.

“Okay What Ever Is Going On I can Wait For An Explanation Frisk Needs Help Now!”

She walks over and picks Chara and I up, She’s holding me like a baby while Chara is thrown over her shoulder. Then she starts running…

The ride to the hospital is a blur, but when we got there they were asking what happened to me. Undyne wasn’t able to answer most of their questions, but they still brought me into a room where doctors tried to help.

They attach something to my arm, what is th a t, w h a t a r e t h e y d o-

Everything is dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't understand the end, they are putting Frisk under so they can see what's wrong with them.


	28. In The Dark

I open my eyes and the lights above my head are blinding… Wait wasn't I in the cave, with Chara? What happened? Where am I?

I see someone walking over, they are saying something to someone behind them.

My eyes slowly adjust to the light, my ears are starting to let me hear.

“The kid is awake you can come in now.”

Wait what? Why are monsters coming in here? Why are Those monsters coming in here? 

“Oh, my child good you’re awake, you know you gave us a big scare.”

No No No No! They can’t be here, I can’t be here I-I’ll be taken back, I can’t go back!

“Child calm down, your safe now.”

No I’m not, not with you here! Not if you’re going to take me back to the orphanage, I can’t go back, I can NEVER go back there!

“What’s the matter chil-“

I’m running, I don’t care to where I just know I have to get out of here! I find a window, luckily I’m on the first floor so I don’t have to risk jumping five story’s down. My throat hurts, no it burns as if I drank acid.

When I get outside I feel how cold it is, the hospital gown I’m in doesn't help at all. I’m starting to feel tired, I don’t think I can run much more than this, but I have to get away… Maybe I can hide?

I find a corner of the hospital that has a bush that covers me well and I wait, it seems that they are looking for me.

“Hey Punk Where Did You Run Off Too?!”

“Child, please come out.”

‘Frisk, come on please come out they just want to make sure you’re okay!’

Chara, she’s here?

I crawl out of the bush, and try to find where the voices are from, when I hear someone behind me.

“Guys, I found the kid.”

My heart skipped a beat when I looked over my shoulder to see the small skeleton Sans behind me.

“Hey bucko, feeling a bit cold there?”

Everyone else comes over.

‘Frisk!’

*Chara!

When I see Chara running over I feel so happy, she didn't leave me again.

‘Frisk are you okay?! They wouldn't let me in because I’m a dog… Kind of. Well any way are you okay, they took you away and no one told me what was going on.'

At this she gives the small crowd of monsters an icy glare, but as anyone would expect it looks adorable since she looks like a puppy.


	29. A New Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... just to let you know there May be a lack of chapters for a few days over the weekend, and/or this week and next week because I have a Lot of work piling up and on top of that family will be coming over...

~Chara’s pov~

A little after I found Frisk, Alphys calls us over

“U-Umm may I suggest something?”

‘What?’

I sound a bit harsh, but these people never really did anything that deserves my trust… Well maybe Undyne but no one else.

“W-W-W-Well we c-could… Umm t-try to c-c-clone your b-body. If y-you have any h-hair from b-b-before you d-died…”

*That would work?

“We-Well I m-mean t-theoretically… It m-might work!”

‘Fine I guess we could give it a try. Frisk you still have my old hair brush, right?

*Yeah, I do! 

\------------------------------------------------------------

We get into the lab and Alphys takes my hair and starts working on a clone. I get Frisk to sleep since its noon, and wait… And wait… And wait. I fall asleep eventually until I hear the door to the room being opened.

“I DID IT! I s-s-successfully made a clone!”

*huu? Wait you made the clone?!

“Yup, I just need to know how old you want it to be!”

Wow she seems a lot more confident when she’s exited…

*Ten, she should be ten now, so make it ten.

“Okay, that should take j-just a few minutes n-now that it’s formed… I hope.”

*Don’t worry I’m sure it will work!

“I-I hope so…”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Alphys comes in the room with a wheel chair, and in it a clone of myself.

“W-Well here she i-is, why d-d-don’t you give i-it a try C-Chara.”

I don’t give it a second thought, I leave the dog and enter my new body. Being able to feel with fingers, it’s a feeling I missed… Wow, just wow.

*Chara you have a body now, you have your own body!

Frisk looks like they’re about to explode, they’re just so happy that I can’t help but smile myself as we hug for the first time in more than a year... No those aren't tears, my eyes are just a little... dry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I thought it would be a good idea to give Chara a new body... ^_^  
> -_-   
> Hey don't look at me like that, Frisk needs someone they trust to hug!


	30. Freak Out

~Frisk’s pov~

After Chara and I were calmed down about Chara’s new body Alphys told us that we should stay at their place for a while, while I recover. Chara and I said yes as to not risk hurting myself again.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Alphys opens the door to the house, and the goat lady Toriel is at the door to greet us.

“Chil- Children your back, come I made dinner, you must be hungry.”

Chara and I are led to the table where everyone else is already eating, Undyne looks up and starts to scold us for what happened.

“What the hell punk! You gave me a scare, I know blood isn't good, I thought you were dying!”

Chara and I just avoid eye contact as we are lead to our seats and given food. The food tastes great, Chara is eating a lot, but I can only handle a few bites until I’m full.

“Heh. Hey kiddo, don’t you think you should eat more? Like your sister.”

*No thank you, I’m full…

“But child… you only ate a few bites, is it that you don’t like my cooking, I could always get you something else.”

*No… I’m just not that hungry…

“Well if you’re sure… Would you like any more umm…”

“Chara, my name is Chara.”

“Well Chara would you like any more food?”

“It’s fine, I’ll just finish Frisk’s.”

Dinner is pretty awkward, but luckily Sans thinks it’s about time to put the children to sleep… Oddly enough when he says that he means papyrus too. 

As we are walking up the stairs Sans stops to say something.

“So would you two like a bedtime story?”

Chara and I freeze, we look at Sans in shock and bolt. We thought that this would be a safe place, that these people would help us at least for a bit… Were we wrong?

Chara and I go to the door first, but it’s locked, we try the windows next, it’s just the same.

Sans walks up, and we’re cornered like the rats “mom” always said we are.

“So… Care to explain what your little freak out is about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was exited about making this chapter since I came up with the bedtime story idea, hope you like it!


	31. misunderstandings

Chara is the first to speak, as she steps in front of me.

“Y-You asked i-if we wanted a bedtime story… We thought you guys would be good people, I guess we were wrong.”

The last part comes out as a growl, to people who aren’t used to the way Chara talks it would sound aggressive, but I can hear how scared she is.

“Woah, kid what do you have against bedtime stories?”

“Everything! They are cruel, they hurt!”

Sans looks very confused at this, but Chara doesn’t notice.

“It’s torture, why would we ever want that! You must be s-“

*Chara, look at his face… I don’t think we are talking about that same thing.

“Wait really? There’s another type of bedtime story?”

“Umm, I’m pretty sure that there is only one type… and whatever you are talking about is definitely not it.”

“Then what is a bedtime story?”

“Well kiddo, it’s exactly what it sounds like, a story to get you to go to sleep.”

“That’s all it is?”

“Yup… So what did you think I was going to do?”

Sans sounds almost accusing when he says it, I can tell he doesn't mean it though, I’m pretty sure that he is just curious.

*Well… Ours were…

I’m so glad I can’t talk right now I have a huge lump in my throat right now.

 

*We would be tied to something, then we would be hit… With a bottle until we passed out, or the bottle broke… At the same time we were being told everything going wrong with the person’s life, and how it’s related to us.

“Oh, well I guess that explains you reaction… so how about a real story?”

*That sounds fun I guess?

“C’mon kids, let’s get you to bed its late.”


	32. Stars

Sans get us in bed and reads us a story, I think it’s meant for little kids but I won’t complain, this is definitely better than what we had.

After Sans leaves the room we fall asleep, but we wake up again around midnight.

*Chara since we are awake do you want to go and watch the moon and stars?

“Sure, why not.”

We go to the window, and open it this time though it’s not to escape, it’s so we can get to the roof. It was pretty easy to get to the roof with the house being made out of brick, there were huge gaps we could grab onto. Also all the snow melted while we were waiting with Alphys, apparently that was just a really late blizzard and we are almost half way through spring.

Chara and I sit and watch the stars until morning. The monsters all seem to have woken up by now, and they must have noticed we are gone because they are outside trying to come up with a plan to find us.

“I Can’t Believe Those Punks Ran Away Again!”

I can’t talk out loud, so I ask Chara to tell them we are on the roof.

“We didn’t run away, we’re up here.”

We look over the edge, and I wave to them. Asgore is the next to speak.

“Why are you on the roof children?”

“To watch the stars.”

“Children can you get down?”

Aww, now I feel bad we worried Toriel.

“Yeah we can get down.”

“C’mon frisk, let’s go over to them.”

We both go to the edge of the roof and jump down, we of course aren't hurt… But I think next time we should climb back in, the monsters look a bit startled.


	33. What Now?

The monsters don’t seem mad about us climbing the roof, they just seem worried… Wow it feels so weird even thinking that someone is worried about us.

A plate of pancakes is placed in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts.

“SO WHY WERE YOU GUYS ON THE ROOF?”

*We were looking at the stars.

“Yeah But Why The Roof?”

“Habit.”

“How exactly does a child such as you gain such a habit though?”

“Guys! Stop pestering the children while they are trying to eat.”

“Sorry tori…”

“SORRY ASGORE’S CLONE…”

“Its fine, but let the children eat.”

Toriel looks at my plate and then to Chara’s.

“Child you have barely touched your food, is it bad?”

*No, I just am not that hungry.

“WOWIE, YOU DON’T EAT MUCH DO YOU?!”

“Yeah, they haven’t ever eaten much… and now that I think about it I’m eating a lot more too now.”

“W-Well it m-might be the n-new body…”

*maybe, I mean we never did have much food in the first place, it might just be habit not eating much.

“Yeah, t-that sounds a-about right.”

“Hey Can We Stop Talking About This Nerdy Stuff Already?!”

“Yep, I actually have a question for the kids.”

“What is it?”

“We I was just thinking, what are you going to do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell we are nearing the end, thank you for sticking with me for so many chapters!


	34. All Struggles End Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the last chapter...

*What do you mean?

“Well I mean we kind of found out about your whole orphan situation… How you two murdered your mother, I mean you two are technically murderers, but hey your children just move to the next home and be done with it right?”

The air in the room becomes tense. Chara and I immediately get very defensive of each other.

“You. Know. Nothing. About. What. Happened. That. Day.”

*We didn’t do anything wrong, that monster was the one out for blood that day. She tried to kill us, didn’t even care that she would end up falling to her death because of it! She wanted us to be framed for murder! You want to know why don’t you!? Well here’s your answer, because we exist! That’s why she did all those horrible things to us, that’s why we have all our scars… That’s why I can’t talk…

Next thing I know Chara is at my side comforting me, and wiping the tears away, giving Sans her red eyed death glare.

“… Sorry about that, I just wanted to be sure that you guys were good kids, I found out something interesting a few days ago while looking for information about you guys.”

“What?”

Chara hissed.

“Well, you humans have something called an orphanage, and people can adopt you… We currently there is nothing saying monsters can’t have custody over human children.”

*Wait, are you saying…

“Yup, we were planning on adopting you, so what do you think?”

“That sounds great… But if you ever pull something like that again, then I will have someone’s blood on my hands…”

“Got it.”

\----

It took a long time to get used to normal sleep schedules, but after a lot of all day anime sessions we managed. Over the summer Toriel has been teaching us what we would need to know for school, and when it was finally time for us to go to school Chara and I got put in the same grade. Life was finally getting better for us, and we intend to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I tried to add some suspense... I don't think I did a very good job, but thank you for staying with me. I wish this could be longer, but there is really nothing else I can do... So I hope you enjoyed! =)


End file.
